The Champion of Narnia
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: Along with the profecy of the Daughters of Eve and the sons of Adam was the Champion of Narnia, she is the protector of the Kings and Queens of Narnia and will be the one to slay the Wicked Witch who has cursed the land with ice and snow. As she travels her feelings for the eldest King grows and his feelings for her is equally growing, will their feelings keep them safe? Peter/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**I've been dwelling on this for a while now, the Champion of Narnia and the protector of the Kings and Queens**

* * *

A girl of 13 sat on the green grass in her backyard, green eyes focused on a book that rested in her delicate hands. Her bright orange hair was tied back into a fashionable bun that showed the face of maturity that she carried herself with. Her light-yellow dress splayed out around her, her pale skin was sprinkled with freckles on her shoulders and across her nose but only lightly "And once again I find you sitting alone with your nose stuck in that damn book" the orange haired girl sighed and closed her book, her green eyes now trained on the boy standing before her "I see I have finally gained your attention"

"I apologize Peter you know how I can get, once I get lost in a book the real world gets lost to me" she stood from the grass and patted down her dress to rid it of all the dirt and leaves

"I forgive you Anastasia but please don't make it a habit to ignore me" the boy said with an amused smirk

"Yes, yes it will not become a habit I promise" she gave him a small smile "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Can't a man want to spend time with his best friend and possible future girlfriend" Anastasia giggled softly and his not so subtle hint

"You really do love to get straight to the point don't you" said Anastasia with a small blush staining her cheeks

"But I do hope it is true one day" he looked down into her eyes with hope and longing swimming in his blue orbs

"Perhaps…that day may be sooner than you think" she spoke softly to the boy standing before her

"How soon?" he asked eagerly

"Well when I am asked properly then it may even be as soon as tomorrow" she went to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm

"Why not today?"

"I am working at the shelter until dinner tonight" she turned back and kissed his cheek "I bid you farewell Peter" and with that she left with the eldest Pevensie child staring at her. He longed to have her as his, her beauty and kindness called to him, she strived for peace and not war that always resulted in endless death and suffering. He knew she wanted peace but he also knew that she would fight to make sure that it would happen, she was feisty and determined when she wanted something, he loved to look into her vibrant green eyes to see the fire or determination that matched her beautiful hair that seemed to constantly sway as if the wind loved to caress it gently.

"Farewell Ana"

* * *

Bombs, so many bombs have destroyed their country and now it was their turn. The Pevensie's all ran out of their house and into their bomb shelter, all but one. "ANASTASIA!" Peter screamed as he looked at his neighbours house that his crush has lived in for many years, now burnt to the grounds and completely destroyed. The eldest Pevensie watched and Anastasia ran from her home in fear "ANA COME BACK!" he screamed to her desperately, hoping she would hear his calls but she did not listen. "DAMMIT!" he screamed once more and ran back into his families bomb shelter

"Peter why did you not come inside alongside your brother, is Anastasia ok?" Mrs Pevensie asked hopefully, wishing with all her heart that the Freemarch child was safe

"She was scared, her house was destroyed and she fled I…I don't know where she is" he looked down to the floor in shame "I couldn't stop her from running away"

"Peter dear it is not your fault" his mother cooed "Why don't you sit with your sisters and console them, they were close to Anastasia just as much as you were" Peter turned his gaze to his sisters were he saw Lucy bawling her eyes out and Susan silently crying.

Edmund was off to the side with a deep scowl on his face. Anastasia was his best friend and Peter did not even try to stop her from fleeing and bringing her here, no, he let her run off to god knows were. She must be feeling terrified, she could be dead for all he knew and it was all Peters fault, he wouldn't care about the excuses Peter made because Edmund knew that Peter could have tried to stop and yet he let his own fear cloud his thoughts "Are you ok Ed?" Mrs Pevensie asked

"No mum I'm not" Edmund growled "If Peter wasn't so scared then he could have stopped Ana from running!"

"I couldn't have done anything Edmund!" Peter shouted back angrily "She was far beyond my reach!"

"She could be dead!"

"And if Peter went after her then he could have been killed aswell" their mother scolded "Now enough of this silly argument, you must all go to sleep" Edmund and Peter glared at each other for a few moments before they went to their beds and forced themselves to sleep

Anastasia was terrified, after the bombs had destroyed her home and killed her parents she fled in hopes of safety. She knew that she should have ran to the Pevensie bomb shelter but her fear had overridden her thoughts and forced her to run into the small park not far from their home, after many moments of running for her life she was completely lost and was cowering in fear. Her body was in pain since many pieces of wood and glass had blown into her skin by the explosion that wrecked her life. "Child..." A voice cooed softly, Anastasia uncurled herself and looked into the eyes of a lion "Do not be frightened"

"D-did you just talk?" she stuttered

"Yes Anastasia I did" the lion replied

"How do you know my name?"

"Because you were called here, it was destined that you would come to this land"

"Where are we" she asked when she saw she was no longer in the park but in a land covered by snow and ice

"You are in Narnia, a land that was once covered in beauty" she looked around for a moment, the snow was beautiful but it had killed all that lived under its surface "Now child let me help you stand, my people can heal your wounds" Anastasia nodded and used the lions mane to pull herself up on her wobbly legs

"Why is this place covered in so much snow?"

"Do not be so hasty Anastasia, there will be a time for me to explain" Anastasia nodded and allowed the lion to help her to wherever

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aslan"

"Aslan, the name suits you" the lion chuckled but said no more


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since Anastasia had gone missing, a lot has happened in that time. Edmund had become distant and spiteful to his family, he blamed Peter for Anastasia's supposed death. Once again Finchley was bombed and all in the bombings had cowered in their shelters, all the children had since then been ordered to flee to the country side until the war was over. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were forced to live in this huge mansion that was owned by a professor. It was a troubling time for all and tensions were high but it was Lucy who was the one who changed the path the siblings were going to take. She was the one who had discovered Narnia and had begun the events that would ensure that the prophecy was fulfilled, the Pevensie's had met Mr and Mrs Beaver and were told they would become the Kings and Queens of Narnia and would stand alongside the Champion of Narnia who would bring them to Aslan. Edmund had finally had enough and betrayed his family so he fled to the White Witches castle. They had been chased from the Beavers home where they met a fox who lied to the wolves but was injured in the process. As they were climbing down the tree they heard a voice call out from the trees "Cato!" a feminine voice yelled fearfully, a figure ran through the trees and knelt beside the fox who lay injured on the snow. She was in armour suited for winter, thick green jacket with a hood that covered her face, underneath was a chainmail vest with a green vest over the top with a lion insignia stitched on it in gold, her leather pants were died a dark green also and her thick boots were brown, her hands had black gloves that would help her to gip her sword she had on her hip "You silly fox what the devil do you think you were doing?"

"Saving the royalty was what I was doing" he replied but winced

"Who are you?" Peter growled, not in the mood to be attacked by someone who clearly looked like she could kill them all, the woman stood from the foxes side which allowed Mrs Beaver to help Cato, with a deep sigh she pulled off her hood to reveal fire read hair and bright green eyes and the familiar freckles that were sprinkled across her nose "A-Anastasia?"

"Hello Peter" she replied in her sweet voice that the eldest had always adored

"Ana you're alive! I knew you were!" Lucy ran from behind Susan and wrapped her arms around Anastasia's waist, the Orangette giggled softly and knelt down so she could hug Lucy better, Susan soon followed and joined in on the hug. The two girls were crying whilst Anastasia stroked their hair to reassure them that she was here "Look Peter she's alive" Ana stood from the girls and walked over to the eldest who merely looked at her in awe

"I thought…I thought you were dead" he whispered

"It is alright to hug if you wish to Pe-" she did not get to finish for two strong arms wrapped around her and crushed her against the eldest Pevensie's chest

"I missed you" he whispered

"I did aswell" she pulled back and looked at him with her familiar unique smile, it was where one side on her mouth stretch out **(I hope you can imagine that, it's hard to explain but it is possible, it's the face some people make when they shrug but she smiles at the same time)** "where is Edmund?" she asked

"He betrayed us and sided with the White Witch" Mr Beaver replied darkly "What do you suppose we do Champion?"

"Champion? You're the Champion of Narnia?" Susan cried in shock

"Yes, it is my prophecy that I bring you four to Aslan and will be the one to slay the White Witch when the great battle begins" she recited the words she has said many times "As for what we do with Edmund well there is nothing I can do now, a single person walking into that blasted castle would result in their immediate death" She placed a couple of sticks down into a pile " _Ignis_ " she whispered and a fire erupted from the sticks

"How did you do that!?" Lucy cried in awe

"Aslan is not the only being who can use magic" she gave Lucy a sweet smile "Gather around the fire to keep yourselves warm"

"You haven't told us what you are going to do about Edmund?" Susan pressed

"Her first priority is to get you to Aslan first" Cato interrupted "From there we can make a plan to save your brother-OW!"

"Oh quite your whining, your worse than Beaver on bath day" Mrs Beaver scolded

"Worse day of the year" Mr Beaver shivered but smiled when he saw he made the three girls giggle

"I thank you for your help but I must be off"

"So soon?" Lucy asked

"Yes, he will need to tell Aslan that I have found you and that I am bringing you to him" Ana replied

"Oh what is he like!?" Mrs Beaver asked "Is he like what the stories tell him to be"

"He is more than I can ever describe" Cato replied wistfully "But I must be off, I must help Aslan gather your army"

"Our Army?" Susan asked

"Yes for the upcoming battle" Anastasia replied

"We are not fighting in any war" Peter replied sternly, earning a shocked look from Cato and a passive look from Anastasia

"But the prophecy" Cato looked at the Pevensie's with pleading eyes

"We just want our bother back" said Susan with a sighed

"Do not worry Cato, I will get them to Aslan's camp" She stroked the foxes head "You just worry about keeping yourself safe"

"I say the same to you" he nudged her hand and bowed to the royals before heading off

"I suggest we all get some rest, its a long way to go from here" said Anastasia

"But I want to talk about what has happened to you since you went missing" Lucy whined "You have been gone for two months"

She looked at them in shock "Two months…In Narnia I have been gone for nearly an entire year" the others looked at her in shock "I can tell you tomorrow, please get some rest you have been through a lot today" they nodded and laid down to sleep

"Are you not going to sleep?" Peter asked

She shook her head "No I will stay awake so I can make sure the wolves do not return"

"Then I will stay awake too" Anastasia looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow "I have not seen you for two months, I want to catch up"

"We can talk for another hour before we both must sleep" Peter nodded and began talking animatedly to the Orangette, they talked until the fire died and they fell asleep with their heads resting against one another's


End file.
